A Different Kind of Death Game
by Kiri Kaitou Clover
Summary: Out of the frying pan and into the fire. That phrase certainly described one SAO winner's current situation. Seriously, he wins one death game, and end up in a literal death game. Did fate really hate him that much? Oh yeah, she did, especially since his wife was the payment to play this game. But he'll have to learn to trust. Why couldn't he play solo for this game?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, Kiri Kaitou Clover, declare that I do not own TWEWY, SAO or any of their characters. Both series belong to their respective owners, so don't go gunning me down, 'kay?**

* * *

_Death Game._  
_That was what it was. What he had been playing for two whole years. 10000 humans, trapped within a game that put their lives on the line._

_Betrayal.  
__That was what had occurred. One man, the leader of the forces fighting to clear the Game, betrayed them all, revealing the instigator of the farce of a game.__  
_

_Final Game._  
_What he and the betrayer did. One last duel. Winner takes all. If he won, everyone was to be set free._

_Sacrifice._  
_What She did. His partner, team-mate, lover, sacrificed herself to protect him from a finishing blow. And died for it._

_Will._  
_He willed himself to win. Willed himself to stand, even though he was supposed to have died, shattering to pieces. Willed himself to pick up Her rapier and attack for one last time._

_Win._  
_He struck the final blow. He won against the betrayer and creator. He won, against all odds._

_And yet, with all these things done, after meeting Her again and watching the floating castle collapse to pieces together, after facing that bright light that finalized the win..._

_Where was he?_

With that, the sound of the traffic lights turning green beeped, and the footsteps of pedestrians crossing the road surrounded one bewildered winner of Sword Art Online.

* * *

**Location: ? **

"Are you sure there won't be any repercussions for you doing this again?"

"Hmm, you don't trust me, dear?"

"*Sigh* It's not that. I trust you, but being your proxy? Whose going to keep an eye on the Game when I'M playing it?"

"You know perfectly well who will take over for you."

"Ha ha! He's right, kid!"

"We've taken his entry fee right?"

"Hehe. I've done that, dear. Just go down there and help him win this. He deserves it after all."

"Fine, fine. Watch my post for me, okay? Don't just sit around in the cafe when there aren't any customers."

"Yes, yes. Jeez, you're getting more and more bossy."

"Well then, I'm off!"

"Good luck, dear!"

"Quit calling me 'dear'!"

**END: Prologue - End one game...**

* * *

**Well, writing another multi-chapter fic. Warn me if I get anything wrong for the SAO portions kay? Its going to go off course from the Fairy Dance arc, though Suguha and Suguo will have cameo appearances. Gonna be 8-9 chappy long. And damn ffn! I've had to rewrite this AN three times already! And I keep making it shorter!**

**Also the next chapter won't be ready for a long while. Along with the next chapters for my MapleStory and Twewy fic.**

**But please please please r&r! It makes me as an author really happy to see reviews!**


	2. Going on hiatus! Sorry!

Hi everyone. I'm going on a temporary hiatus for all my multi-chapter fics and put on hold the planning of any of the fics I have in mind to write (Although technically I already am on hiatus... Haven't been updating since July. Just making it official). Its nearing the end of the year and start of exams, so I'm not going to be around as often on the writing scene. Hopefully I'll be back in December and will be able to start writing again.

Those who are following Rё L, the fic is on an indefinite hiatus since I can't seem to get any inspiration for the chapters. And those who are following Final Meetings, please wait a little longer, I've not been playing MSEA for some time so again, I haven't had any inspiration for that fic either. Those following A Different Kind of Death Game, hope you all don't mind waiting for a few months. And sorry for badgering people for reviews even though its only a prologue!

I have one fic that is in its writing stage but won't be out till December though, so keep an eye out. Here's the summary!

What the- *Poof!* (A MapleStory fic, with a KHR item involved.)  
Summary: Life in Ariant is not so exciting for one Phantom once stealing from merchants became too easy. But when stealing from a weapons dealer brings him a bazooka that sends people into the future, his once quiet life is about to go- *Poof!* Idea taken with permission from ask-childphantom.  
No. of chapters being planned: 13  
Chapter 1: Writing in progress

If you want spoilers, go to ask-childphantom on tumblr and look for the username rainixdra(that's me on tumblr) in the asks. They'll give you a good idea on what I'm going to write for the fic.

Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long with chapters and hope you all don't mind waiting even longer!

Kiri Kaitou Clover


End file.
